Team Klaroline
by nightmare2054
Summary: Klaus et Caroline discutent à propos des habitudes des auteurs de fanfictions durant leur rendez-vous. Traduction.


_Coucou! Me revoilà avec un OS de Sad Olive que j'ai trouvé très marrant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Team Klaroline**

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'ils ont prévu pour nous ce soir? » demanda Caroline assise sur le canapé du salon Mikaelson.

« Je crois que je suis censé t'emmener dîner. » répondit Klaus assis en face d'elle.

Elle soupira. « Toujours avec les dîners. » marmonna t-elle, « Qu'est ce qu'il y a au menu? »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de lui répondre: « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas love. Mais je suis persuadé que ce sera cher. Ils me font toujours t'emmener dans des endroits coûteux. »

« Je sais, je sais. D'ailleurs, je finis presque toujours par boire du vain.»

« Tu veux dire vin? »

« Ouais. Mais parfois c'est écrit vain. » dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

Il rit puis alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle: « Oh les auteurs de fanfictions et les capacités d'écriture atroces.»

« Leur. » corrigea t-elle en lui souriant.

« Oui mais tu vois ce que je veux dire sweetheart. »

Elle s'inclina vers lui et regarda ses yeux.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, Caroline? »

« Pas vraiment, mais tes yeux bleu sont censés être fixés intensément vers moi. C'est ce qu'ils veulent. Tu sais, c'est pour nous permettre de développer un lien profond. »

« Ah oui, tu as raison. Je me suis demandé... »

« Quoi? »

« De quelle couleur sont tes yeux? »

« Oh, ne me demande pas, je suis sûre qu'ils ne le savent même pas. Mes yeux peuvent être bleu, vert, turquoise et parfois même noisette. » répondit-elle tout en agitant les mains.

Il tendit la main pour placer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille: « Et bien, je pense que tu as de beaux yeux et peu importe la couleur qu'ils leur donnent. »

« Merci. Tu sais si je veux être ici, à ce rendez-vous? »

Il était calme et semblait être plongé dans ses pensées tout en la fixant du regard.

« Vas tu me répondre ou vas tu rester là à m'aubserver? »

« Observer. » corrigea t-il.

« Oui tu sais ce que je veux dire, Klaus. » rit-elle.

« J'avais l'intention de te répondre love. Je prends juste le temps d'admirer ta beauté. Tu sais, ils aiment quand je fais ça. » sourit-il en montrant ses magnifiques fossettes.

« Ouais, ils sont rébarbatifs là dessus. J'adore quand tu m'admires, mais je dois te l'avouer seulement après notre premier baiser » dit-elle alors qu'elle jouait avec ses doigts.

« Hmm, oui parce que sinon cela n'est pas très crédible. Et bien, pour répondre à ta question précédente je voudrais croire que tu viens car tu as envie d'être avec moi mais je pense qu'ils te font venir parce que tu as fait un pacte avec moi. »

« C'est tellement déprimant pourtant j'apprécie ta compagnie. » dit-elle un peu tristement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas sweetheart car au final tu finis par tomber amoureuse de moi. » sourit-il.

Elle a croisé à nouveau son regard et esquissa un sourire timide: « Est ce que c'est parce que tu souhaite me montrer le monde? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille: « Peut-être. Parfois, ils préfèrent que nous restions à Mystic Falls et parfois que nous nous retrouvions à Paris. » Il se recula un peu mais son visage restait assez proche du sien.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud pendant qu'elle parlait: « Tu es un monstre. »

Il se sentit irrité par son commentaire: « Pourquoi dis tu ça? »

« Ils s'attendent à ce que je te fasse des remontrances au moins une fois. Je dois être sur la défensive pour cacher le fait que je t'aime secrètement et que je veux que tu m'embrasses. » lui répondit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« Tu est belle Caroline. » dit-il en caressant sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

«Tu es. » corrigea t-elle.

«Mmm, oui, tu vois ce que je veux dire, love. » répondit-il en embrassant légèrement son cou.

Elle le repoussa: « Je suis trop intelligente pour être séduite par toi. »

« Et bien, c'est pour cela que je t'aime. » répliqua t-il tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine ses lèvres touchant presque les siennes: « Là,» dit-elle contre sa bouche « Nous avons cité au moins deux phrases de la série, ça devrait les aider. »

Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de son corps: « Comment ça sweetheart? »

Elle mit ses mains derrière son cou et le tira vers elle avant de lui dire « Eh bien, techniquement nous avons au moins dix scènes cruciales ensemble. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de matières à travailler. » Elle a retrouvé ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.

Klaus approfondit le baiser, une de ses mains en bas de son dos et l'autre perdu dans ses cheveux.

Caroline gémit doucement et il sourit contre ses lèvres. « Et Tyler? »demanda t-elle

Il parsema son cou de baiser l'obligeant à laisser tomber sa tête en arrière « Ne t'inquiètes pas love. Tu vas finir par me choisir parce qu'il va se comporter comme un abruti avec toi. » lui assura t-il.

Elle le repoussa et commença à embrasser son cou. C'était à son tour de poser des questions: « Que vont dire tes amis? Elena?

Elle recula et le fixa du regard « Ils vont me détester pendant un temps sauf Elena car elle a des sentiments pour Damon. »

Il hocha la tête et sourit « Je suis persuadé que les auteurs sont reconnaissants que tu aies eu cette relation horrible avec Damon sinon tes sentiments envers moi seraient inquiétants, je suis un meurtrier de masse.»

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire. Il lui sourit, heureux qu'elle soit aussi à l'aise en sa présence. « Eh bien, tu aurais continué à me traquer. Je vais avoir 17ans pour toujours donc je dirais que tu es un pédophile. »

« Et ils me font toujours porter du noir. Au moins ils te permettent de porter des couleurs différentes. » finit-il alors qu'il caressait son bras.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau: « Je t'aime Caroline. »

« Déjà? »

« Eh bien, ils nous ont fait rire tous les deux, ce qui prouve que j'ai une part d'humanité, que je me soucie de toi et que je t'aime. »

« Wow, je t'aime aussi, » elle s'arrêta un instant « Penses tu que nous allons finir ensemble dans la Saison 4? »

« Je ne sais pas sweetheart, mais cela n'empêche pas les auteurs d'écrire des scènes d'amour intenses. » Il la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la posa doucement et l'embrassa.

Elle gémit contre ses lèvres tandis que ses mains étaient sur ses hanches « Oh, Nik.»

« Nik? » il souffla contre sa bouche « Déjà? »

« Et bien nous nous aimons et ils apprécient quand je t'appelle Nik parce que ça me rend spéciale Seuls les gens qui t'aiment t'appellent Nick. »

« Nik. » corrigea t-il.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je voulais dire. » dit-elle alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser.

Ses mains ont lentement commencé à déboutonner sa chemise et ont glissé le long de ses épaules et de ses bras. « Crois tu vraiment que nous aurons une scène d'amour dans la saison 4? » lui demanda t-il tout en lui enlevant sa robe.

« Je ne sais pas mais ils devraient s'inspirer des auteurs pour ce genre de scène. » répondit elle en l'embrassant le long de sa clavicule.

Il l'a finalement posée sur le lit king size, lui retira ses sous-vêtement tandis qu'elle lui enleva son pantalon.

« Attends.» dit-elle alors qu'il était au dessus d'elle.

« Quoi, love? » questionna t-il en caressant son visage.

« Que faire de nos chaussures? »

Il rit: « Garde les. De toute façon, ils ne disent jamais qu'on les enlève »

« Oh, les auteurs de fanfictions. »

Elle lui sourit avant qu'il capture ses lèvres, mettant fin à leur discussion pour poursuivre leur scène d'amour... tout comme ils le devaient.

* * *

_Alors cet OS, il était comment? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_

_Nightmare 2054!_


End file.
